Destiny?
by Assasymphonie
Summary: AU. Kid got dragged by his friends at a park and ends up lost. And he suddenly has the urge to get a ride on the big wheel. Hawkins x Kid one-shot. Rated T to be safe.


_Paring__: Basil Hawkins x Eustass Kid_

_Rating__: K+_

_Disclaimer__: ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei_

_French is my first language, so please excuse my poor English, and if you find any mistakes, please let me know about it!_

_And happy Valentine day~!_

* * *

The red-haired was fuming. It has already been more than half an hour since he lost Killer, his best friend and the rest of their "crew", like they liked to call themselves, in that big and annoyingly full of people Saboday Park.

The blonde on has forced him to come over here thanks to some long -too long- argument which Kid already forgot about -not that he really listened anyway.

But still, he was more than annoyed. He should have ignored the psycho blonde and stay at the garage where his "crew" and him worked.

So the mechanic decided to go to where they had agreed on finding each other at if someone got lost: the big wheel. Once there he sat on a bench nearby and waited, watching the big wheel in front of him, tuning slowly and illuminating the park by its lights into this beginning of evening.

Actually Kid loved the big wheel. He liked ridding it, liked watching everything from height, being able to see what he wasn't able to see when he was down. It made everything look so unreal. Being in high places made him thinking about everything and anything.

Making up his mind, the red-haired got up. He took a last look around him to see if he recognized any of his friends. Still seeing no one, he went to the wheel to take a ride, and maybe he'd be able to see them from up there?

Once into the queue, he waited for 15 other minutes before reaching finally the cabin s. But before he was able to go into one the park's employee who was supervising the place stopped him.

- Excuse me sir, but you can't go up in the wheel if you are not with someone else.

Kid frowned up at him, about to get angry before the employee started talking again.

- It is a special thing for today, Valentine day! Only couples were allowed into the wheel.

…Oh yeah… It's Valentine Day...Now he understood why everyone in front of him was only in couple and why the entry to the big wheel-and the rest of the park- was all red and pink…

Nodding, he sighed and turned left to leave the queue when a rough and deep voice said from behind him:

- I wouldn't mind sharing the ride with you then.

Turning around, Kid's red eyes meet with amber ones. He felt like they were looking straight into his soul. He blinked once before looking more closely at the man in front of him. He was taller than him by about 5 centimeters, with tall magnificent blonde hair and an emotionless face. He stared for another handful of second before the employee who said something to him talked again.

- Hum, so sir? Are you alright with that?

- H-huh..? Oh. Oh yeah no problem.

He went back to the queue, the blonde still behind him and they both entered the cabin and sat in front of each other.

It will take half an hour to do a complete rotation. So Kid decided to try to appreciate the view and not to mind the blonde who was still observing him. It went like that for another 15 minutes -the blond staring at him and Kid ignoring him- before an exasperated the mechanic turned his attention to him.

- What? Snapped the red-haired.

The other man blinked, still watching him with his emotionless face, then opened his mouth:

- If I had known you'd be this beautiful, I would have followed my path and meet you long before today.

A long and deep silence settled in the cabin. Kid blinked once. Then twice. His mind was still trying to register, to understand, the blonde 's words.  
…Did he actually hear right?

When finally Kid snapped back to reality, the other man was by his side, observing the mechanics' face with…was that tenderness in his amber eyes…!?

- W-what are you talking about…? Asked Kid, even if he wasn't really sure he wanted to know.

The blonde smiled, a really small, almost invisible smile, which made Kid blush slightly at his own horror.

- First of all, started the man with a slow and deep ton, my name is Hawkins. Basil Hawkins. May I know yours?

- ...Eustass Kid. He answered hesitantly, not even sure why he did actually give his name this easily to that strange and handsome man.

…Wait. Did he just think that creep was handsome!?

- Well Kid -the owner of that name hate the way he shuddered at the way Hawkins purred his name- I am what we call a fortune-teller since the age of nine. And for these past eight years, since I was fifteen, I had had visions about where I would be able to meet "The special one". I had avoided meeting that person who must have been my special one, thinking that it was nonsense and would just be a disturbance. But today, seeing that I got nothing to do, I decided to meet the one destiny chose for me. And I feel like such a fool for avoiding meeting such a beautiful creature as you for so long.

There was another silence during which he tried to register what the blonde, that Hawkins, said.

- …WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAT?

Hawkins chuckled.

- Yes I thought that would surprise you a bit, he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

One of the fortune-teller's hands went to caress the mechanic's cheek, who was still looking at the blonde with wide open eyes.

Kid snapped back to reality again and slapped the other's hand away. Hawkins, who didn't seem disturbed by the reaction, was still smiling softly and watching Kid. He looked kind of amazed by him.

- O-Okay... The mechanic started slowly then sighed and gave a mocking smile. You know, there are better ways of flirting, man. You didn't need to do all this! Plus, I hate liars!

Hawkins stared at him for some seconds with a surprised expression. Then chuckled.

- Well, I guess that is right. Sorry I started our conversation this fast and this way.

Kid gave a little smile back before going back to admire the view - he could see that they finally reached the higher spot.

-...But I did say the truth Kid, I am a fortune-teller and I did-...

- Oh, come on! The mechanic snapped his head -horribly fast- back to look at his cabin partner. Don't start with that again! Really, you don't need to do all of that to try to seduce me!

The fortune-teller didn't finish his sentence and stared at him with slightly widened eyes.  
...Did he say something wrong...?

- So you, you mean I don't need to do anything to seduce you? Asked Hawkins with a little smirk over his thin lips.

- Yea-...

And suddenly Kid realised what he said.

Oh.

My.

GOD!

Kid felt his traitorous cheeks becoming red and burning.

-N-NO! That's not what-...

The red-haired man stopped mid-sentence, knowing full well that he couldn't finish the sentence because it wasn't true, and he didn't like liars. Can't be a hypocrite one now, can he? So he just looked down at his hand over his lap and bit his lip.

A hand reached for his chin and made his head bend back and his sapphire eyes dived into honey relived ones. And Kid felt his breath caught into his lugs when the blond offered him a big and beautiful smile.

- I see, sighed Hawkins before lowering his face to meet Kid's lips with his own.

Kid just couldn't feel anything else anymore. Just those lips softly pressed against his. And...Those weird but such fantastic feelings.

Hawkins surrounded the other man with his arms, bringing him closer to his body. And Kid didn't hesitate on leaning over the blond's thin chest and putting his own arms around the taller one's neck. Kid didn't hesitate neither to dragged his hands though Hawkins' hair then pushed the blond's head closer with his hands, deepening the kiss. And, again without hesitation, he left the tongue Hawkins was licking the red-haired's lips with, into his mouth and play deeply with his own.

He felt his whole body melt and shudder, but he could identify as well the adrenaline and excitement going through his veins. And his heart, boy, it was the worst! Or should he say best? It was beating so fast, melting, burning, about to get out of his chest!

And when they did part slightly away to catch their breath Kid opened his eyes which he must have closed somewhere around that mind-blowing experience with a stranger!

Guys, a stranger! They just met each other like 15 minutes ago! He doesn't know anything about him! Nothing!

...But... Kid didn't feel like Hawkins was a stranger. Maybe his mind tells him that he is but his body...well you saw the reaction. The purely trusting and deprived of hesitation way he acted toward Hawkins.  
Wait, could it be true? Would what Hawkins said about destiny and "finding The One" actually true...?

Hesitantly, more from the fear of the answer to his internal question than anything, he looked up at the blond man who was still keeping him close. And Hawkins was looking back at him with what Kid could just identify as lust, adoration and -dare he say?- love...!

- So, started Hawkins softly, do you believe me?

Kid stared some more into the amber eyes, trying to pierce the mystery behind them. Then sighed and gave a soft little smile.

- Well, I don't guess I have the choice, huh?

The taller man reflected his smile and brushed a stand of red hair out of Kid's forehead to put a kiss over it. Then Hawkins just let go of the mechanic and sat back better on the sit

And they stayed there, Hawkins still by Kid's side and observing the red haired's face while Kid zooming out of the window observing the view, in a comfortable silence.

Between them, the fortune-teller's hand laid over the still blushing but softly smiling mechanic's.

Later, Killer, Heat and Wire just stared in total disbelief in front of their "Captain" trying to understand why didn't their red-haired friend tear their head away for loosing him in the park after dragging him by force there. And more because said red-haired man was actually grabbing a taller and total stranger man and smiling like a freaking mad teenager girl who found the love of her life.

Hell, actually they weren't that fare from the truth!

And well, it is true Kid didn't know him, they where totally strangers -or almost totally, well yeah: they kissed! and what a kiss... okay anyway, out of topic- but who told them they couldn't change that?

_**End(?)**_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that!

Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
